Toi
by Daiya
Summary: ..OS, 01x02.. 'Tu baisses la tête. Te niches dans mon cou. Et y déposes ta marque. Comme si j’étais ton territoire. J’ai mal…' 'Pour toi je ne suis qu’un corps. Un corps soumis. Docile. Qui ne demande rien. Ne se plaint jamais.'


**_Auteur _: Daiya **

**_Titre : _Toi (hum… no comment -.-)**

**_Origine : _GW**

**_Disclamer : _Je les ai tous ! Tous, tous, tous ! Les cinq ! Ils sont à moi ! Et ils sont beaux en plus, comme ça, dans ma chambre… -bave- aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -quelqu'un entre dans la pièce- " Bon, Daiya, t'as pas bientôt fini de baver devant l'écran de veille de ton ordi ! " -.- **

**_Genre : _Yaoi, PWP, POV, OOC, Angst, Lemon (ya pas de quoi s'venter -.-). Ce n'est pas une death !**

**_Couple : _Bah… c'est une fic 01 et 02, mais maintenant est-ce qu'il y a un couple ! **

**_Note : _C'est une vieille fic. Je l'ai revu un jour dans mon ordinateur et j'ai eu envie de la publiée :). C'est court, sans véritable scénario, mais bon, j'aime bien lol.**

**Bon, ma bêta n'est pas convaincue par certains moments… A vous de juger ;)**

**Merci à toi ma sale mioche, j'ai suivit tes conseils ;p Dis-moi si c'est un peu mieux…**

**Je vous laisse lire…**

**_--Toi --_**

Je regarde l'eau glisser entre mes doigts.

Comme lui…

Lui qui s'échappe à chaque fois loin de moi…

Pourquoi ?

Je le sais bien, et ça fait mal.

C'est simple.

Il ne m'aime pas.

Pourquoi je m'accroche ?

Parce que mon sentiment est trop fort pour être oublier.

J'ai déjà essayer de l'enfouir au fond de moi.

De le cacher dans un coin de mon cœur, en tentant de ne plus y penser.

Mais c'est impossible.

Douloureusement impossible.

Je lève la tête et pose mon regard sur la rive.

J'aime la mer.

C'est beau, calme et reposant.

Totalement l'inverse de mon moi intérieur.

Où l'amour et la tristesse entame une danse qui me semble éternelle.

Invincible.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas de moi ?

Pourquoi est-il comme cela avec moi ?

Toujours à me snober, à me prendre de haut.

A m'insulter.

A remettre chacune de mes paroles, chacun de mes gestes en doute.

Comment peut-il se le permettre ?

Qui est-il pour me juger de la sorte ?

Je soupire.

Jamais je ne le comprendrais.

Jamais.

Je frissonne.

Il faut que je rentre ou les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Les autres…

Sauf lui…

* * *

Je pose la main sur la poignée mais la porte s'ouvre d'elle même. 

Je rentre dans notre planque et croise un regard que je ne connais que trop.

Je regarde dans ses yeux

Je plonge dedans.

Je ne peux jamais m'en empêcher.

C'est comme un gouffre qui m'aspire.

Verras-tu dans mon regard la douleur que tu me fais subir ?

Y liras-tu tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi ?

Ce que tu représentes pour moi ?

Tout…

Voilà la réponse.

« Tu es enfin là ! »

Je tourne vivement la tête vers celui qui vient d'interrompre notre pseudo-échange visuel.

Quatre se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« On commençait à s'inquiéter, tu as disparu depuis plus de dix heures ! »

Je baisse la tête, confus.

« S'cuse. »

Je m'éloigne pour éviter les remarques de Quatre et surtout _ses _reproches.

Je monte dans _notre_ chambre commune, m'assois sur mon lit.

La tête entre les mains.

J'ai mal…

C'est si dur d'aimer une personne qui passe son temps à vous ignorer.

A vous détester…

Une personne qui vous considère comme un moins que rien…

Vous avez l'impression de n'être qu'une chimère inutile.

Sans attrait, sans intérêt.

Un être vide.

Un souffle d'air ni chaud ni froid.

Impalpable.

La porte s'ouvre.

Se referme.

Je garde les yeux fermés.

Je te sens t'arrêter devant moi.

Tes yeux.

Posés sur moi.

Je sens ton regard.

Plein de désir.

Un désir animal.

Qui fait mal…

Me fait mal…

Non !

Je ne veux pas !

Être ta chose, ton objet.

Être celui qui assouvira tes pulsions…

Encore

Toujours

Je ne veux pas…

Mais je sais que, inexorablement, tu obtiendras ce que tu souhaites.

Tu gagnes toujours face à moi.

Je suis trop faible…

Tu es trop fort…

Je t'aime trop…

Tu me désires trop…

Je sens ta main caresser doucement mes cheveux.

Mes yeux se ferment encore plus fort.

Mes mains se crispent.

Mon cœur s'affole…

Bon dieu que je t'aime.

Ta caresse s'arrête.

Tu s'accroupis.

Colle ton front au mien.

Je perçois ta respiration haletante.

Et soudain ta voix s'élève :

« Regarde-moi. »

Demande impérieuse.

Sèche.

Qui ne tolère aucun refus.

Je murmure avec difficulté :

« Non… »

J'entends ta langue claquer sur ton palet, signe de ton mécontentement.

Il faut que je résiste…

Il le faut…

« J'ai dit : regarde-moi. »

Voix toujours impénétrable.

Calme.

Trop calme…

Comment peux-tu l'être dans un moment pareil ?

Alors que moi, je bouillonne.

Je sens la rage qui monte en toi et qui se mêle au désir.

J'ai soudain peur.

Car si je ne t'obéis pas…

Alors lentement, je baisse mes mains et les pose sur mes genoux.

Je lève la tête.

Ouvre les yeux.

Croise ton regard.

Et là plus rien n'existe.

Rien à par toi.

Tes yeux magnifiques.

Ton corps…

Rien sauf toi et moi…

Tu as gagné…

Je n'ai pas su résister…

Tu me souris…

Dieu que j'aime ton sourire !

Je pourrais tuer pour ce sourire.

Je pourrais mourir pour ce sourire…

Tu te redresses.

Et tes yeux m'intiment de faire de même.

Alors je me lève.

Sage.

Obéissant.

Ton regard enflammé accompagne chacun de mes mouvements.

Je frissonne…

Un frisson de peur, de crainte…

De désir… d'anticipation…

D'amour…

Tes doigts glissent le long de mon visage.

Puis ils descendent…

Descendent…

Et s'arrêtent à ma taille.

Lentement, tu soulèves mon tee-shirt et le fais passer au dessus de ma tête, laissant tes mains me frôler.

Tu te penches.

Traces de ta langue avides des sillons humides sur mon torse brûlant.

J'ai chaud…

Chemin inverse.

Doigts qui dessinent les contours de mon visage.

Tu baisses la tête.

Te niches dans mon cou.

Et y déposes ta marque.

Comme si j'étais ton territoire.

J'ai mal…

Tu me pousses en arrière.

Je tombe sur le lit.

Tu s'assois sur mon torse.

Je lève les bras et défais ta chemise.

Tu es si beau…

Je pourrais passer ma vie à te regarder.

Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de t'admirer.

Déjà tes mains taquines se débarrassent de mon pantalon.

Puis de mon boxer.

En trente secondes je suis nu.

Nu et offert.

Comme un sacrifié.

Ton sacrifié.

Tu souris en me voyant ainsi abandonné à toi.

Tu sais que je t'appartiens.

Depuis et pour toujours.

Je t'appartiens.

Corps et âme.

Cœur et âme.

Envers et contre tout.

Je suis à toi.

Et tu le sais.

Et tu en joues…

Tu t'en sers pour me faire souffrir.

Pour toi je ne suis qu'un corps.

Un corps soumis.

Docile.

Qui ne demande rien.

Ne se plaint jamais.

Je te sens venir peu à peu en moi.

Intérieurement je gémis.

Tout mon corps se tord de bonheur.

Je te sens.

En moi.

Je suis tien.

Vraiment.

Et comme chaque fois je m'étonne de ce sentiment merveilleux qui m'envahit entièrement.

Mais en même temps…

J'ai mal…

Si mal en cet instant où le plaisir a contaminé chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Chaque recoin de mon corps.

Chaque cellule.

Tout.

C'est une douce torture.

Un délicieux supplice.

Tu déposes en moi ton essence si précieuse.

Et tu pars.

Vers la salle de bain.

Tu ne me reparleras plus jusqu'à notre prochaine union.

Et c'est ma souffrance…

Mais quoi qu'il arrive je veux à jamais ressentir tout ça.

Je ne survivrai qu'en étant à toi.

Même si tu n'aimes que mon corps.

Même si tu passes ton temps à me mépriser.

Je veux à jamais t'appartenir.

Mon amour.

Je t'aime Duo, pour toujours.

**Owari**

_(Le 25 mai 2004 à 18h27 précisément quand je vous disais que c'était vieux… lol)_

**Alors, surpris ?**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvez ça… hum… trop… inutile lol.**

**Bon, c'est un PWP quoi ! **

**Pas trop guimauve ? (selon les dires de ma bêta mdr)**

**J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu lol.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ;)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, passez de bonnes fêtes, profitez-en bien ;p**

**Daiya**


End file.
